Land of Legends
With Gods, Knights, Wizards, and Rogues: this world is quite literally a “Land of Legends.” It is a place abundant in magic and the land where all myths or fairy tales exist as the norm. While there are many different lands and cultures within, the most influential is definitely Camelot run by the legendary King Arthur and his Knights of the Round. Origin Bonus Magic Armor : Due to the treacherous forces of the land: denizens of the 'Land of Legends' start with magically forged armor that can be summoned at the users will. This armor increases their defense but hinders their mobility. History : Let me weave you a tale of sorcery and chivalry. A journey of sand and wind. A legend of heroes and gods. Long ago: a boy by the name of Arthur Pendragon set out on a journey to explore the world and witness the wonders that it held. He was a humble villager hailing from the land of Camelot who believed that his life was no more important than the rest, yet the call for adventure was far too strong for him so with naught but a pack on his back and a rusted blade at his side he set off. : His travels first took him to the land of the gods: Olympus, and it was there that his first quest would await. A tournament for gladiators far and wide was set to take place and only the truest and bravest dared to enter. Here he met and fared against many heroes from across the land including, The cleverly disguised ‘Good Witch of the South’ Glinda, the charming thief of Nottingham: Robin Hood, the fantastical adventurer of Arabia: Sinbad, and Olympus’ own son of Zeus: Hercules. While the young Arthur fared well in the early rounds of the tournament, he lost to the far more experienced Sinbad (who couldn’t best the unbeatable Hercules.) As these champions fought, the god of the underworld: Hades, hatched a plot to unleash the titans and take all of Olympus. The four heroes from across the world all came together to help Hercules save his home and thwart Hades from overthrowing his father. : After being thanked by the demi god: Arthur and the others would take their leave after deciding to travel together to Arabia. Though, along the way, they were attacked by The Wicked Witch of the East and her band of monsters. She had thought she could get the drop on Glinda while her guard was down but had no way of knowing that Arthur and his friends would be able to stand against her. After her defeat, Glinda and Robin would agree to take the defeated Witch back to Oz to face trial for her misdeeds, but not before Glinda blessed the brave Arthur with her magic. With the cryptic words of hope and greatness, Arthur and Sinbad would continue their journey. : Upon entering the desert city however, Arthur was ambushed by the mighty Djinn known as Erazor. The wicked genie had foresaw that the future king would be a threat so he tried to change destiny by striking him in the heart with a cursed arrow. Despite this, Arthur and Sinbad, with the help of a few others in Arabia (including the Djinn of the Ring: Shahra,) would fight the wicked Djinn and try to save Arthur’s life. After a fierce conflict that spanned all across Arabia: Arthur, with Shahra and Sinbad’s help, would return Erazor to his lamp and cast it deep into the cave of wonders to hopefully never return. : After saying his goodbyes to Sinbad and Shahra: Arthur, hardened and trained by his travels; would return to Camelot. Upon coming home, the young hedgehog would round up some old friends and make a group of Gallant knights who would fight for Valor, Honor, and Chivalry! Shortly after: the lady of the lake would recognize Glinda’s blessing upon the Knight and grant him a gift. A Magic blade, forged from Zeus’ lightning by the god of war specifically for him: The Legendary Caliburn! With the holy sword in hand, the people of Camelot would recognize him as king! Culture Camelot : The land of knights and chivalry! Camelot is based upon the Arthurian Legends and as such mirrors much of Medieval Europe’s culture with a bit of a fantastical edge. Despite being the home of chivalry and honor, there is a bit of an awkward divide in the class based system that separates the Lords and Ladies from the meager peasants. Despite these layers of elitism, the knights proudly serve everyone, help out where they can and bring smiles to all. The people of Camelot see the knights as idols and many peasants aspire to join their ranks as squires. Arabia : The land of forbidden treasures! Arabia is based upon the classic Tales of Arabian Nights and as such, like Camelot, exists as a mythic version of medieval Arabia. The bulk of the denizens in Arabia are more or less nomads and wanderers that spend most of their times travelling and trading with exotic lands. While the land itself is ruled by a sultan people seem to come and go with the billowing sands. The Land of Oz : Arguably the most fantastical land of the bunch: The wonderful land of Oz, under it’s grand wizard, has tirelessly used the magic that is absolutely abundant in the land to promote a much more industrial sector of the world. While there are many denizens of all kinds; from the munchkins to the flying monkeys, the land is surprisingly controlled by The Emerald City. The Emerald city is the home of the Wizard of Oz and it exists as a place of magical research and industry. Olympus : The land of the gods! This land is based upon Ancient Greek mythology. Olympus is where all the artisans, scientists, and politicians reside. It is composed of a series of city states each run by a democracy. The main city state remains nestled at the feet of the gods which acts as a midpoint between the heavens and the underworld. It is probably the most culturally refined of the lands. Major Players : The Storybook canon is unique in that it’s ‘canons’ are more or less like roles official characters play. Physically they can either look like someone from a different canon or they can be completely original appearance wise and still be considered ‘canon.’ Certain roles listed below are unique and are locked to specific appearances (such as Sonic appearing as King Arthur.) While others could be filled by pretty much anyone (Like say, someone applying as Glinda could use an OC appearance or they could have her appear as a Land of Legend’s version of Rouge or Sally.) There is some flexibility but there is no overlapping appearances allowed. Also all Godly characters such as Zeus are prohibited. Canons from Camelot can include characters such as Gawain, Morgan le Fay, or Guinevere. Olympus canons can include characters such as Achilles, Oedipus, or Plato. Finally Oz canons can include characters like Scarecrow, Tinman, The Cowardly Lion, or Dorothy herself. King Arthur : The hedgehog known as Arthur Pendragon was once a young well meaning farm boy, he has since risen to greatness through hard work and tireless determination. Throughout many adventures; this chivalrous bastion of valor and justice has spread good will across the land and given hope to many, lifting the downtrodden out of their rut and showing those that have strayed down darker paths the way back to the light. Ruling a kingdom is hard work; and Arthur hasn’t got as much time to help directly as he would like. Since his coronation he has been at (bizarrely friendly) odds with Ozwald The Great. Unlike the many other Eggmen and Sonics, these two combat each other with ideals rather than fisticuffs, which leads their counterparts to discount their physical abilities… But those knaves have some surprises in store for them! is the Sonic of the Storybook Canon Nimue : The Lady of the Lake, she is a fantastic judge of character; and can very quickly discern their intent; malicious or otherwise. This skill of hers is highly important as she is one of the many mystics that gauges who among the mortals is worthy of powerful or godly blessings; chief among them is Arthur’s sword; Caliburn. Nimue is also a bit of a hermit, and unlike her cohort Glinda; has a very weird sense of humor; laughing at basically any joke she hears trusted friends make. She also raised Lancelot after he was abandoned as a child, and is a great teacher in the ways of the sword. is the amy of the Storybook Canon Merlina : Merlin’s semi-nihilistic granddaughter; particularly shaken by his eventual death (even though he was a vastly powerful wizard that could well within reason have had a back up plan of some kind), Merlina became a little rough around the edges. She still loves the kingdom of Camelot with all of her heart, and respects the knights and her king greatly most of all; especially since he has done a lot to guide her and help her deal with her sorrows. Lancelot : The Mightiest of King Arthur’s Knights. Sir Lancelot is a quick and headstrong warrior who was raised by Nimue at a young age. Being raised by the lady of the lake: he is an excellent swordsman and wields the sacred sword Arondight. He has some trust issues with Arthur and some of the other knights but will always fight alongside them to protect his homeland. exists as the Shadow of the Storybook Canon Ali Baba : The Watcher of the Cave of Wonders. Ali Baba is the crafty and sly fox who, through his wisdom and cunning, managed to trick 40 thieves out of their treasures. As a result he is the only one who knows how to enter the Cave of Wonders and has been entrusted by Arthur to guard Erazor Djinn’s lamp. His responsible nature has made him a dependable friend and a trustworthy ally. exists as the Tails of the Storybook Canon Sinbad : The master of the seven seas. Sinbad is the adventurer of adventurers. He is known to be aggressive, stubborn, gruff and somewhat antisocial. Liking life to a game of give and take, he is willing to help others out, but only if they do something for him in turn. Despite this, he has formed a bit of a rivalry with Arthur and begrudgingly considers him and the others he traveled with friends. exists as the Knuckles of the Storybook Canon Shahra : The Djinn of the ring. Initially, Shahra was allied with Erazor Djinn but upon witnessing his madness first hand she quickly joined with Arthur to defeat him. She is generally helpful but has a tendency to be timid and unsure of her own abilities. Still, she tries to see the good in everyone (almost to a fault.) Erazor Djinn : The corrupt Djinn. Erazor is a power-mad despot who seeks to rule the entirety of the Land of Legends. To that end, he is willing to put anything he pleases on the line and kill anyone who gets in his way without any sign of remorse. Currently, he is sealed within the Cave of Wonders, awaiting for some unwitting fool to unleash his evil upon the world. Robin Hood : Demi-God Son of Zeus, and Champion of Olympus, Hercules is the physically strongest being in the Mortal realms of the land of legends, easily able to lift and throw just about anything without so much as breaking a sweat. Despite his relation to his father, he fights for the good of everyone around the world, trying his best to slay horrible monsters that threaten innocent people. Glinda : The Good Witch of the South. Being a Good Witch her job is to keep peace in Oz, while aiding those less fortunate than herself. She is mighty with her magic and seemingly all knowing with her wisdom. It isn’t all business and seriousness though, Glinda nearly always has a bright smile and a bubbly disposition; often joking with Nimue just to see how she reacts. Oz : Ozwald the Great is a man often Unseen by others. Those that come to see him are often faced with his wizardly visage upon a throne of fire. However some say he is but a man, who may or may not be vaguely egg shaped, and have a wonderfully full mustache. Cunning, intelligent, and particularly nasty when it comes to Politics, Ozwald is not a man you should take lightly, no matter the circumstances. As Ruler of Oz he commands respect, Power, and most importantly, Absolute loyalty. is the Eggman of the Storybook Cannon Taken Canons : King Arthur Category:Plot and Lore